Someday
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Él la quiere, es un hecho. Ella lo ignora, pero algún día lo sabrá. Algún día se armará de valor y se lo dirá. Eso piensa el joven e inocente Obito, porque no hay prisas, ese día llegara, no hay de que preocuparse, tiene toda la vida por delante... o quizás no. [Viñeta] [Obito centric]


Hola, tengo mil fanfics por escribir, pero anoche este pequeño fic me vino a la mente y no pude ignorarlo y lo tuve que escribir.

Iba a ser un drabble aunque al final es una viñeta.

No hay mucha explicación, simplemente un Obito Centric pensando en su amada Rin, la verdad es que esa relación podía haber sido tan preciosa y tierna, la forma en la que él la amaba era muy adorable.

En fin, Someday, ya quería poner un titulo en ingles de nuevo y aquí lo tengo xD

Disclaimer: Naruto sigue siendo obra de Kishimoto y aun nadie se lo hemos podido robar, solo se la cogemos prestada ^^

* * *

**Someday**

Puede que sea su sonrisa.

.

.

O tal vez su mirada.

.

.

Su pelo, es su pelo deslumbrante.

.

.

No, su voz definitivamente.

.

.

No, realmente no puedo decir que es, por que no lo sé. No sé qué parte de ella es la que me ha vuelto loco, la que me ha enamorado de pies a cabeza de una forma que nunca pensé sentir.

Está en la Academia por lo que quiere ser ninja pero yo creo que en realidad es bruja o maga porque me ha hechizado completamente el corazón.

¡Oh Dios, Obito! ¿Qué acabas de pensar? Es el pensamiento más cursi que he tenido nunca pero es lo que siento.

¿Qué me has hecho Rin?

Desde el primer día que te vi, algo dentro de mi pecho cambió, por primera vez quería hacerme notar no sólo para honrar mi apellido si no por mí mismo. Quería que me conocieras no por ser Obito Uchiha, sino por ser simplemente Obito.

La forma en la que tus ojos me miran me atonta, me pierdo en ese profundo marrón que tienen. La forma en la que asientes compulsivamente cuando te están explicando algo para denotar que lo estás entendiendo todo, es simplemente adorable. La forma en la que andas dando saltitos después de haber hecho algo bien me hace sentir orgulloso de verte mejorar día a día. Como nace esa sonrisa preciosa en tu rostro cada vez que estas feliz y necesitas expresarlo me enloquece. Pero especialmente la forma en la que pronuncias mi nombre cuando eres consciente de mi presencia, le da un vuelco a mi corazón. No creo que nunca "Obito" pueda sonar tan bien si no es de tus labios, haces que mi nombre suene como la mejor melodía, como el mejor conjunto de letras aleatorias que definen a una palabra.

Ahora que estamos en el mismo equipo todo me parece un sueño, ni el mustio de Kakashi ensombrece la felicidad que me da verte cada día, de poder escuchar esa cosa ordinaria que es mi nombre en boca de otros y que en tus labios se transforma en arte.

Te amo tanto Rin que casi duele aquí en el pecho. Tengo que decírtelo pero no sé cómo. Se como miras a Kakashi, es como yo te miro a ti, pero no importa lo olvidarás, seré mejor que él. Estaré ahí siempre que lo necesites, se que quieres ser ninja médico, seré tu paciente número uno o tu conejillo de indias me da igual, el modo en el que me pierdo en tus ojos cuando te miro hace que no sienta ni dolor.

Ambos conseguiremos nuestros sueños, serás la mejor ninja médico de todo el mundo shinobi y yo el mejor Hokage. En mi clan te aceptarían eres fuerte, una digna ninja, es al parecer lo que más importa en mi familia. Aunque yo te querría igual aunque fueras débil o ni siquiera fueras ninja.

Porque tú me haces ser fuerte. Cada vez que pienso que no honro a mi clan y que soy débil, tu sonrisa me da la fuerzas para continuar, así que no debo fallarte, estaré ahí esperando a que mi Sharingan despierte y protegiéndote con todos los Gokakyu no Jutsu que sean necesarios.

Porque tú eres el aire que necesito y algún día lo sabrás, algún día me confesaré, algún día olvidarás a Kakashi y sólo tendrás ojos para mí, algún día serás médico y yo Hokage, algún día nos casaremos y formaremos una familia, algún día...

Por el momento disfrutaremos y aprenderemos al lado de Minato-sensei y ese borde de Kakashi, pero algún día nuestros sueños se harán realidad, algún día tendré el valor de declararme, sólo espero que no falte mucho para ese día, mientras tanto seguiré amándote con cada célula de mi cuerpo, con cada respiro y en cada pensamiento de mi día a día, mi amada Rin.

.

.

Algún día...

**.:The End:.**


End file.
